


New Life

by Killywillymilly19



Series: The life [3]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Gore, Multi, New Friends, Old leaders, Old memories, Teen hormones Pregnant omega., Violence, bad language, old enemies, past trauma, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo two turtle tots are alpha teens both males. Raph and Leo's tribe came together as the Combined Tribe they are at war with Crystal Tribe. Leo is pregnant, but not by Raph nor was it consciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a series.

**(** Crystal Tribe **)**  
  
"Shu dengenGeraku shite imasu! Ima, watashitachiha kumiawase buzoku ni watashitachi no fukushū o kōjinakereba narimasen (Shu dengen has fallen! Now we shall take our revenge on the combined tribe!)" Master Kiz Azohra stood in front of them with his staff raised in the air.  
  
"Un! (Yeah!!)" They shouted  
  
" Bureiku to kare o kōsoku (We will take what is rightfully ours!)"  
  
" Un! (Yeah!!)"  
  
"Soretomo kare o hanshoku sai! (Break him and retrain him!!)"  
  
"Un! (Yeah!!)"  
  
" (Or re breed him!)"  
  
Ray lowered his head after another yell all these people made him sick. They were pretty stupid to not notice him in their tribe meeting he ducked out the group and started to make his way back home. His father wouldn't let this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the base Ray listen to his fathers argue on a plan. He and his brother knew their dad was good in battle why their father had best plans. They never fought over it before why now? He saw Alpha get in between then, but father kept going at it. Never had they seen their father out right ignore Alpha.  
  
"Leonardo stand down," Alpha commanded. Father looked irritated all the more at Alpha. He turned his head away with a huff. Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes then dad had to go out and hiss at him something.   
  
"I'll be with Dai and Don if anybody needs me. Because obviously I'm not good enough to make a good plan." Leo left in anger. He didn't know what was going on with himself. He and Raph never fought so harsh before it was like his body or mind didn't want him anywhere near him.   
  
"Raphael you should not yell at him in his state." Alpha chastised him with a look of disappointment.  
  
"State?" Raph question him.   
  
"Why yes it seems again that his past will never leave him even in his new life." Alpha turned away from them. "Leonardo past will haunt him forever even now since it seems he is pregnant." He turned back to them.   
  
Ray, Rick and Raph eyes looked like they were gonna pop out his head. "Pregnant!"  
  
Raph expression turned to furious quickly. "You mean to tell me those basters did this too him. I'll kill every single one of them." He snarled ready for a fight. Why hadn't Leo told him about this when had this happen?  
  
"Do not blame your mate he seems unaware of his pregnancy." Alpha stopped him.  
  
"How can someone be unaware of something like this especially if our kind can sense it." Ray question them. they seemed to have forgotten they were here.  
  
Alpha looked at them thoughtful, but did not answer. "When Leonardo first went into season it was not for him to get pregnant it was to store until he was ready. That is why the fruit tribe was so unique. They could wait for every spring without getting pregnant to find the right mate, but at a price when they are not with their tribe." Alpha explained to them only Raph really understanding what he meant.   
  
"What do you mean when their not with their tribe?" Ray question his brother too stun to ask anything.   
  
"When they are with their tribe the tribe will do anything to help them go through their season without mating to them. If they are not with the tribe and they mate with someone unwilling or just out of heat their body will store their sperm even females. Once they find their soul mate he or she shall go into heat with their mate as soon as spring has started. When they are done some times around the following years their body will release some of the stored sperm and the mate will have to be their even if he or she does not wish to be. They must be strong for their mate." Alpha finished he let int sink in before saying, "Raphael your mate will have many that are from another tribe even from the ones you and Daisuke hate. I have sensed this little one will be a female and she belongs to Takehiko."   
  
"He is the one that my mate will seek." Raph said sadly.  
  
"No."  
  
Raph looked up at him. "Your mate will always want you. He will not seek him with or without your permission. Takehiko will seek him once he gets his sense the child will send."   
  
"I will be their for him as will our children." Raph looked at Ray and Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

Leonardo growled in rage. How dare he do that to him of all people the nerve of that man. He walked down a trail he and Ray made one day for the tribe. He couldn't understand why Raph would even do that. Hugging himself he refuse to be cry for something that stupid. There was something wrong he knew it to, but for some damn reason he couldn't figure it out.   
  
*Crush*  
  
There was some other people walking down the trail so he really didn't have to worry about it. For some reason the person behind him made him feel relaxed like all his energy left him. A hand touched his hips he thinking it was Raph didn't turn around to his mate still a bit upset with him. Leo let out a sigh as another hand rubbed his shell. He churred not in a sexual way nope in a good relaxed way. His mate churred back heavily Leo froze it wasn't his mate. He tried to play it off, but the person only turned him around. He snarled at who it was.   
  
"Good while it lasted," Takehiko said. Not really caring about how Leo felt about it. "I've been watching your family for a while now Ray and Rich have grown to fine Alphas. I wound have assume them be omegas maybe the next one," He doubt that one already.  
  
Leo growled he knew his own tribe enough. "She's yours."  
  
Takehiko only nodded. "How far are you? When did you find out?"   
  
His question seemed real as if he really cared enough to know. "2 months I believe since the only way I figured it out was because she moved when you churred." Leo told him. He couldn't understand why he felt safe with him.  
  
Takehiko gave his own sigh there was a reason he was here and it wasn't so he could have a chat with Leonardo. "I need to talk to who's ever in charge." Leo eyes open so wide he found it amusing to see.   
  
"Do you want a death wish?" He asked him like come on who does this.   
  
"Maybe, but this important and it has to do with you. I know for a fact your tired of your past." Takehiko said. He changed a lot Leo had realized. Leo let out a deep breath. "Raph is going to kill you."  
  
"Maybe. So is he the one in charge?" Takehiko asked.  
  
"Ah kinda."  
  
Takehiko raised his eye. "What does that mean?"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes,"It means you have to talk to Alpha, Hot Red, Raph and Me."   
  
"Well shit. This is really digging my own grave."  
  
"You think."


	4. Chapter 3

  
Angry Raph glared at Takehiko he wanted that stupid alpha away from his mate. The aura him and his mate was so peaceful as if they started off with a clean slate. He couldn't believe that Hot Red and Alpha were actually letting him talk. "We don't need your help," Raph growled. The moment he spoke everything turned sour.  
  
Takehiko let out a deep breath. He looked in Raphs' eyes and said, "Look, I understand you hate me, but for the sake of your mate safety let me help. I know everything about the Crystal Tribe. I don't want your mate."   
  
"Trying to say I can't protect my family." Raph snarled.  
  
Leo sat back his breathing coming out in and out hard. His instincts clawed at him. He glanced at his two boys from across him he watch them shift around uncomfortable Leo wanted them with him. Hot Red looked at the end of her wits. A growl escaped him as Raph pushed Takehiko.  
  
Raph growled at him in return. Challenge confronted.  
  
Ray moved in between them frighten they might attach each other. He didn't know what was going on. A hand laid on his shell causing him too look up. Takehiko looked down at the young one then pulled his hand back. "Maybe in the past I would. I am not that person anymore and I do not wish to take them." His words was a way for him to back down.  
  
"What makes you think you will."  
  
"Raphael, Takehiko will most likely win with the help of Leonardo. You will be too blinded by you rage to notice anything meaning hurting your mate in the process possibly your children." Hot Red spoke up. Leo had unconsciously stood closer to Takehiko taking a protective stances. She saw what Raphael was about to do, "It won't do anything. Leonardo will attack you if you threaten Takehiko." Raph ignored Hot Red and Took a step forward it was a method of domination. Leonardo bristled. Takehiko stepped in front of Leo in order to protect the him and child within him.   
  
Challenge accepted.  
  


  
**\------------** (Fight scene skipped)-----------

Everyone laid there down panting. 

Ray and Rick tried to make since of everything. Being told to stand away from the fight. Not only did their fathers fight, but so did Takehiko, Alpha, Hot Red, and Donatello who had entered during the fight. He was bleeding from his arm.

_Breathing was hard._

He didn't regret it.

_Everything hurt._

He didn't care at the moment.

_Didn't feel safe near him. He was a threat to them.  
_  
He winced and growled.

_**Beikoku to chigaimasen!! (No different then us!)**  Scared he curled up on himself._

He looked at his mate crossed from him.

_Tears started down his cheeks. It hurt._

Hot Red helped Alpha up as did Ray. They weren't hurt as bad. Takehiko sat on his hind legs he had won. They all looked at the fallen mates. 

He turned away shame for hurting his mate.

_"No different then them." Leo whispered out. Turning away from everyone. He looked at Raph everyone breath hitched at the next words he spoke. "Your not my mate. You lied."_   



	5. Chapter 5

Rick scoffed when his father waved them off saying he'd tell them when they were older. One thing was for sure they were done being kept in the dark. It was obvious their father was pregnant, but not my dad and it had something to do with his past. They even had a fight over it with some guy named Takehiko who dad hates. They were going to find out about it one way or another.  
  
"They blew us off and you don't even care!" Ray shouted at him. He was pacing while his brother Rick sat there thinking.   
  
"Calm down. We can ask our Alpha or Hot Red," He told him. Would Alpha even tell them? They have to know what they are up against anyway.   
  
"Then lets go find him," Ray dragged him out. He stopped shortly after causing Rick to stumble and fall to the ground. "couldn't we just ask that Takehiko guy instead," He question his brother.  
  
Rick groan, "If you can find him." He pushed himself up.  
  
"Takehiko!" Ray stopped him. He had a female snapping turtle beside him. Ray stood beside his brother letting him do all the talking. He elbowed his brother who in return glared at him. Rick turned to face them he asked, "We were wondering if Takehiko could tell us about the tribe past."  
  
"They haven't told you yet?" Takehiko asked them. They shook their heads. "Follow me and I'll explain," He turned to the snapper, "I'll see you later Mac'b, He motion them to follow him. He took them to his tent letting the get comfortable before he got to the tribe past. He sat in front of them asking, "What do you want to know?" They looked at each other then back to him saying, "Everything."  
  
Takehiko nod seemed hesitate. "I played a great deal in your fathers past not so much Raphael since he didn't come in until later. I've hurt Leonardo bad," He paused, "I'll start with the fruit tribe which was the name of the Alpha's tribe before he merge with Raphael's. Um Michelangelo tribe which is mine hated their tribe along with the Crystal and an unknown tribe. From what I heard they killed most of the fruit tribe including your father's mother. Any question?" He asked them.  
  
"How old was father?" Ray asked.  
  
"I believe about 4."  
  
They gasped their father was so young.  
  
"Shall I continue," They nodded. Takehiko told them everything he knew about Leonardo's past even the ones he raped him along with everyone else that did so. He told them how Michelangelo and Donatello saved Leonardo by telling their Master to give him a promotion. He told them about how Daisuke came into his life before his Master sending him away so he couldn't be with Leonardo. The mention how Raph became to the tribe and the difference he made to Leonardo's life. "That Day you father was going to mated back into the Crystal tribe was the day he returned to his original Master. We had no say cause he didn't belong to us. Since that day they killed my Master he vowed revenge on Leonardo. I only came back to warn them, but then I smelled something and I followed it. I didn't plan on finding your father pregnant with my child it was a shock to all of us. I sure didn't tend to have that fight either. Lucky for us though that he will only have my child since his body was trying to eliminate all the stored sperm everyone gave him," He told them.  
  
They understood now why their parents hid their past from them. They couldn't believe all that happen to them their father didn't deserve any of that at all. "What's going on now?" Rick asked him.  
  
"Crystal tribe plans to attack tomorrow...." He trailed off till it caught up with him. "That's what I forgot to tell them damn't," He snapped. He stood making the boys stand up to and started to push them out of his home. "I need you two to tell your parents about the Crystal Tribe pronto while I'll gather everyone else. We need to be prepared for the unexpected," He said. He stopped quickly turning to Rick he grabbed his hand pulling him close smelling his neck.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing," Ray growled he didn't like this.   
  
Takehiko froze it wasn't possible. He looked up at Ray he was all three combine alpha, beta and omega holy shit! Did his parents even know about this. "When they attack you need to be as far away from the fight. If the Crystal Tribe Master finds out your going to be in a lot of trouble," He said running the other way.   
  


**TBC.....**


	6. Chapter 6

Ray confused gazed followed Takehiko. Stay away from the fight he didn't think so. If there was going to be another tribe war he was going to fight along his tribe. "Rick we need to get moving," He said. The air around them had smoke in it he didn't understand why since nothing was on fire. His brother ran beside him running shouting at any warrior tent who seemed to already know what to do. They got to their father's tent walking in they shouted for him and Daisuke to get up.   
  
Leo shot up fist ready, "What's going Rick?"  
  
"Crystal tribe are on there way we can smell them can't you?" Rick asked him.   
  
"No, but we need to meet up with the tribe leaders," Leo told them he walked over to his katanas' slipping them on he nodded to them to follow.   
  
"Attack!!" Yelled rang through. "Bring me the traitor and my slave!"   
  
Takehiko met them in the front of the tribe with a few other warriors ready for a fight. The leaders were getting everyone else to safety. They would join later if they could handle it til then. A horn blasted through the air he flipped backwards when an arrow sailed over him. "Takehiko jump right." He did so with no hesitation he got back into the fight.  
  
He felt something wrap over him he struggle only to be shock with electricity so intense he felt he'd loose conscious right there. Shouts of his name came from different people a whimper escaped him as someone unwrap him from the net getting shock too. "Ray come one we need to get you out of here," Takehiko picked him from the ground. Ray didn't want to leave his tribe to fight he shook his head trying to get off of Takehiko. "No..I need to..to..help," He gasped in pain. His fathers were fighting side by side moving like a well oil machine like his brother and Daisuke.   
  
Takehiko eyed him. He noticed that Ray had most beautiful lime green skin that matches perfect with his grey hue eyes. Takehiko shook his there was no time for that they were in middle of war. Ray eyes study Takehiko never have he really looked at the man before him. He was nicely built, but dam why during a stupid war did he now notice this.   
  
He hauled Ray into a ditch to hide of course he also hid Leonardo would kill him for not protecting his child. The nets kept on flying over them seeming to never stop. Ray was against his plastron since the ditch was a bit of a squeeze for both of them. He rest his head on Ray's head thinking back on what Arata said about the nets while they seemed to miss everyone that didn't care the rare gene. Well Ray was a Tabiei (Natural) meaning as a beta he could be a great second in command when the alpha isn't around, Take charge when he want like an Alpha, and be submissive like an omega. Takehiko cursed out loud startling Ray with out meaning to. Ray was a Tabiei yes, but he also carried the damn gene.   
  
"Do you know your suppose to be in another tribe," Takehiko blurted out.   
  
"What?" Ray looked at him bewared. Another tribe was this man crazy.  
  
"Yes." He didn't get to finish explain when suddenly they were pulled out of the ditch. He growled at the one holding him down Arata.   
  
Ray was separated from him and placed by Leonardo while everyone else was separated from them. The Master of the Crystal Tribe stood in the middle with his most trusted men Masuyo, Ren, Rukuro, and Taro who really isn't loyal to him. Master Kiz Azohra smiled at them in victory. "Never did like this clan," Kiz Azohra sneered it was a stupid tribe both were. One omega in a group of Alphas and one Alpha surrounded by omegas stupid. "Fruit tribe what kind of name was that. They couldn't even fight against us in battle."  
  
"That wasn't a true battle baster," Takehiko yelled at him.  
  
"No it wasn't I admit, but you have to admit that my slave was a good fuck," Kiz Azohra sneered at him. He looks at the young man beside his slave who was this. "Bring him to me," He pointed at Ray. Ren and Taro yanked him up in front of him Kiz Azohra noticed that how his slaves tense mmm he smiled. He grabbed the young man arm causing him to wince he smelled him he was sweet like when ah. "Someone is going into season soon," He nuzzled the young man neck there was something else he just couldn't pick it up. "Arata come smell him I can't seem to figure out what he is," Kiz Azohra ordered him.  
  
Arata let someone else hold Takehiko down. He walked in front of Ray nuzzling his neck to hmm, "Alpha, Beta, Omega, and carrier mmm a Tabiei were lucky that tribe isn't here yet." He pulled away from Ray, but his gaze had turned lustful.   
  
'Yet?' Takehiko thought he smiled on the inside if they mark him without his consent that tribe will be here in seconds. He wondered why nobody way shouting threats at the Master he looked at them now noticing them. They had their mouth shut with some kind of leather. Ray growled at them showing his Alpha inside. Too bad for Master Kiz Azohra Taro is also a Tabiei undercover and just puts his Alpha half forth.   
  
Kiz Azorhra left them to crouch in front of Leo who froze staring at him, "Miss me my dear."  
  
  


**TBC....**


	7. Chapter 7

"Never," Leo spat at him.

He wipe the spit off his face. Kiz Azohra sent an amused look toward Leo. "Punishment is required here." The group around tense though it didn't surprise him in the least. His pet had been stolen then breed without his permission. There were still laws about slaves that didn't have owner permission to be set free.

The lot of these people only angered him. He is certain that the one name Raphael killed his brother then proceed to woe his slave into mating him. 

His pet hissed and growled at them. Tar had jumped a bit from his pet. His pet had started to become bold which he didn't believe had to be a terrible thing. Leo his pet is royal in his own way though is almost certain that his pet didn't know. "Don't release him." 

Leonardo had gain muscle on his once thin frame. That means that his brother kept his part of the deal to keep him healthy. The smile on his face widen a bit more. 

Tar look down at the pet he had certainly changed. He supposed that the two teens huddled together were the pets sons since they looked exactly like him. The muscle mass on the pet had him make sure to keep a strong grip.

It wouldn't do him any good to allow the pet to gain the upper hand. He had a Tabiei son which is a honor to have. The alpha to have help with this creation didn't give him any warmth. Not to mention their pet wasn't even scented. 

KIz didn't notice Tar disappointed face. They were there for only their pet and nothing more. Their pet has been breed into having children who have grown. A Tabiei and an Alpha both male. They would be brought with them along with the traitor. 

His smirk didn't leave his face it made Leo heart accelerate a bit higher than normal. Kiz ordered his men to move both children with their mother. "Blaze was killed. He will be forgotten because had he lived I would have killed him. That is not the reason to why I have come and demand punishment here. I have come on behalf of my brother that was killed by this Alpha who had took my slave from my brother. Then for him to breed and abandon my pet with child. Not only is this one crime, but three. The punishment here is I will take what belongs to me. The traitor will also be taken with me," He told them loudly.

He nodded for his men to put everyone in the wagon. He turn away from the rest of the ridiculous tribe. "Doc be sure to put my pet on the bed," He said. A loud drop made everyone look towards the wagon.

Ray was tied with his hand above his head beside the bed Leonardo is on. The other boys were on the ground hand and feet tied. 

\-------------------------------------

 

From the trees Kiko watched her brother. "Slave? Pet? Traitor?" She repeated softly.Kiko let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding. No one was getting hurt meaning it was her time to report back.

 

TBC>>>>


End file.
